indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneth Stiles
' Stiles, Kenneth ' Appears in Witness in Death; (late March, 2059)Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 122 Personal Information *'General Description:' Dallas described him as, "An operator. Slick, smart, and self-satisfied."Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 48 *'Age:' 56 *'Eyes:' Brown *'Address:' 828 Park Avenue, Apt. 5000, New York City, New York *'Occupation:' Actor Description *He has a craggy face, a sweet smile, and eyes of deep, dark brown, and very shrewd.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 45, 46 Personality *Often paces and mutters to himself before a scene; he tries to stay in character.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 125 History *A New York City native, born and bred in midtown; his parents were entertainers. No criminal record and educated by private tutor through secondary level with additional classes in drama, stage design, costuming, and elocution.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 43 *His first performance was at age two and he's won a pot load of awards, always live stage, no video.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 43 *He has worked with Richard Draco several times and a couple of times with Areena Mansfield. Last time in London. He's unmarried but had two spouses and one formal cohabitation partner, all female.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 43 *Draco filed criminal charges, assault and a civil suit (bodily harm and property damage) against Kenneth Stiles in June 2035 (his birth name was 'Stipple'). The charges were dropped, then sealed, and the civil action was settled of five million dollars and sealed.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 184-187 *He had been seeing 'Anja Carvell' (aka Areena Masnfield) when Draco stepped in and ruined her. Stiles said that when Draco cast her off, it broke her and she attempted suicide; she slashed her wrists. He took her to the hospital then went after Draco. He said they did not keep in touch and that he didn't know where she was.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 195-197 Interesting Facts *He played Sir Wilfred in Witness for the Prosecution where Draco was murdered on opening night.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 43 *He said he despised Draco and found him a particularly vile form of life.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 47 *He takes a brisk walk in the park for his daily exercise.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 197 *He altered his appearance to be able to slip past police surveillance (Trueheart) and met with 'Anja', the woman he had loved all his life at the Alley Cat. Their signal was a battered volume of Shakespeare's sonnets.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 222, 223 *After he disappeared, an APB was put out on him and, by blind luck, he was spotted at Grand Central where he bought a one-way express to Toronto.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 240, 241 *He was injured when one of the transit cops, under Captain Stuart opened fire when he was trying to escape.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 244, 245 *In his hospital room (Room 6503), he tried to hang himself with a sheet.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 299, 300 References Stiles, Kenneth Stiles, Kenneth Stiles, Kenneth